I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for controlling data transmission in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may include a number of Node Bs that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A Node B may send packets of data to a UE and/or may receive packets from the UE. To increase transmission capacity, a transmitter (e.g., the Node B) may send packets on multiple links to a receiver (e.g., the UE). Each link may correspond to a different carrier, a different radio link, etc. The packets sent on different links may experience different delays due to various reasons. It is desirable to efficiently control transmission of packets on multiple links.